Where is my true love?
by Emmikm
Summary: Cho Chang is prepared for a marriage arranged by her strict grandmother, but longs for her true love secretly.
1. Preparing

I stroked my hair with the brush repeatedly until it was sleek and shiny. Satisfied, I tossed it over my shoulder and took off my white robe. I slipped on my fiery golden orange silk dress, the one with the floaty tulle sleeves. Then I layered the feathery pastel blue kimono with the thin sash over the dress. I put some Japanese makeup on, and some red sandals. Grandma had insisted I do it traditionally, witch or not. I looked at the red characters near the hem of my dress, above the border of dragons. In English, it meant Love and Luck Always. Mother insisted Grandma sew it in before I wore it, so it would be a reminder of their love for me and their support of the marriage. I sighed, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. I knew not even my husband to be's name! He was from Korea and I didn't speak that at all. I choked back tears. I couldn't ruin my makeup. Grandma would have a fit. She had arranged the marriage, after all. After this afternoon, I was Cho Chang no more. No longer Japanese. Grandma forbade me to do magic, too! "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Cho!" I ordered myself sharply. I took several short breaths. "Breathe, Ms. Chang," said a voice not belonging to my relatives or me. I turned around, confused. I saw a tall man with long silver hair.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" I muttered. "Just Dumbledore, if you please, Ms. Chang. You have graduated. And, I have heard that you won't be Ms. Chang much longer. Congratulations!" At this, I burst into tears. "Arranged marriage?" he asked. I nodded, my head buried in my robe sleeve. When he said this, I understood the truth of the words. I could never marry my true love. My boyfriend for three years at Hogwarts after Cedric died… Thinking of this, again tears fell. If only he was here!  
  
Dumbledore walked over to me. Without thinking, I flung myself into his arms, crying out of self- pity. He looked down at me composedly, tears in my makeup leaving damp streaks on my face. "I must be going," he said, and left without another word. Feeling awkward, I plodded over to the mirror, washed my face, and redid my makeup hurriedly. Just then, Grandma Chang stepped in. "I see you are doing your face?" she said, and for a horrified second, I thought she knew what had just happened. She showed no sign of knowing, though, and combed my hair again. She pulled it up in a tight bun, and placed a red comb with a dragon on it at the front of the bun. After she had gone, I pulled some stray hairs down from the bun and wound them around my finger. "Ready!" I called to my mother, out in the garden, where the wedding would take place. "But not really…" 


	2. I think I'm going to Faint

With an unnatural smile on my face, and an awful, sick feeling in my stomach, I glided gracefully down the staircase, with its wide banister decorated with small stone pots housing bonsai trees. I went through the glass doors and followed the black stone path edged in lively green until reaching my mother's Japanese garden full of tranquil ponds, bonsai trees, tall, graceful trees, trickling fountains, and a small stream cutting through the whole thing, giving it a peaceful, natural appearance. My husband-to-be was not there yet, but the guests were. My mother was standing proudly under a swag of red rice paper lanterns shaped like dragons. It was sunset, and nightfall was coming. Mother struck a match on one of her bonsai pots, and used it to light the candlewicks. The soft orange glow illuminated the lanterns, and even my breath was taken at the beauty of it. It was muggy outside, and I slipped off my sandals and waded into the stream. Someone came up the guest's path, barefoot and wearing tattered robes. When I saw his face, I nearly fainted. It was my one and only love. Then, at exactly terrible timing, the Korean man I was about to marry came through the glass doors. I had a strange feeling in my stomach the one you get when you are about to vomit. Then everything went fuzzy and I fell over.  
  
I felt cool stream water on my face. Three pairs of eyes were hovering over my face. I felt sick again. I turned from the two pairs of eyes so dark the pupils were barely visible, and the pair of eyes that were brilliant emerald. I sat up. The eyes moved back a few feet. I nearly kissed him, but caught myself- the second pair of dark eyes belonged to a man I had never seen before, who was, presumably, the Korean husband. He looked somewhat mean, or maybe it was just the fact that my true love was standing next to him. "I cannot marry you," I said in quick Japanese. He did not understand me, but what the heck. I said it! I splashed over playfully towards him. 


	3. True Love Found

He was wearing vivid bottle green robes. I hurtled myself closer to him and flung myself into his arms. "Harry!" I cheered. "Cho!" he said, choked. I had nearly knocked him over. I pulled myself away to give him air. "Who is this that you love so much?" Mother said in my ear. "Harry Potter!" I whispered back. Mother went to go talk to Grandma. She stepped over in a ladylike way towards Harry and me. "Konnichiwa!" she said, welcoming Harry. Harry didn't know how to reply. "Grandma says hello, Harry!" I told him. "Right," he said, laughing. "Hello, Harry," Grandma said in English so Harry would understand, and then she chuckled. "He's a wizard, Cho?" Grandma asked. "Yes!" I said happily. "The wizard I love more than any other wizard!" "I love you more than any other witch but my mother," he replied. "His parents were killed by a dark wizard when he was only a baby." I told Grandma. "I am glad you love someone, Cho, dear." Mother told me.  
  
That was the most convoluted day of my life. It would have been the saddest if Harry hadn't come. I write this on the day of my marriage to Harry who is still the wizard I love. I am in Godric's Hollow. This is where Harry used to live. They have built a beautiful tunnel of trees for an aisle for me to walk down, as Hermione Granger will play the flute. Harry, Ron and some friends of theirs have built benches for guests to sit on during the ceremony. Cornelius Fudge will officially marry us, even though our hearts have been betrothed for a lifetime. I will wear a snow white, sleeveless dress with a long but simple train. No lace. It is beautiful in its simplicity. Just a plain dress. And a veil, white, too. I am not aware of what Harry will wear. But I am sure he will be handsome in whatever they put on him. There are lilac bushes at the stage where we will be married. All of or closest men friends will wear plain back suits, and the women will wear plain lavender dresses that are the same design as mine, but with no train or veil. I am sure today will be the happiest day of my life.  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Hermione played wonderfully, and I think, after I stepped up to the stage, I saw tears tracking down Ginny Weasley's cheeks. I feel so sad for her. She loved Harry. I don't mean to sound superior, but Harry loved me, not her. Afterwards, there was a Quidditch match. I was the Seeker for one team, Harry for the other. My team won. Hermione Granger is a superb keeper. She was the Keeper for my team, Oliver Wood for the other. Hermione married Oliver Wood two weeks ago. Hermione plays Keeper for Ireland, Oliver for England. They do a lot of traveling. Harry and I will too, because Harry was just offered the job of Seeker for England. I have been the Seeker for Ireland for two years now. Harry and I have two children. Lily is nine and Iris is five. 


End file.
